


Wet Mattress

by Henrys_Little_One



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Night Hunter (2018), Superman - All Media Types, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrys_Little_One/pseuds/Henrys_Little_One
Summary: ONE SHOTJust a one shot of you and henry meeting at the bar and him taking you to his hotel room.Posted on my Tumblr account @mrscullisblog and edited by the lovely @nitannichionne (check out her stuff <3)Inspiration: the beautiful @modernmorticiaaFeedback would be appreciated because this is still very new to me. if you like it and or love it please feel free to reblog it. Wanna be part of my tag list do dm me also !!!!  ALRIGHT LOVELY’S ENJOY !!!!
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Wet Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut and smutty smut smut, also squirting. mention of getting you pregnant
> 
> Word Count: 1523
> 
> Henry cavil x reader
> 
> (y/d): your drink

He sees you sitting at the bar and he looks at you like an animal on a hunt. Sitting there drinking (y/d) you can’t help but notice his eyes on you. He licks his lips as he breathes out, causing them to look more fuller. You sit there trying to ignore the attraction between you.

He looked dressed to impress in his custom cut suit and you sit in your normal casual attire but that doesn’t seem to bother him. After walking up to where you are sitting, he stands next to you, giving you a chance to inhale his masculine and sexy scent. You take a deep breath as he stretches for his pint of Guinness, his muscular body turned to you, making you close your eyes and lick your lips. He stands there, catching you in the moment as you slowly open your eyes, and he smirks down at you. Taking a swig of your drink as you turn to leave, your eyes meet his blue ones and you can’t help but chuckle. You make small talk and the next thing you know you’re leaving the bar to his hotel room. Wasting no time, he pushes you roughly against the walls of the elevator. You glanced at him press the penthouse button and your heartbeat quickens, knowing he has time before you to make it there to make you ready.

Henry picks you up with ease and pins you against the wall, and then practically almost rips open what he can of your clothes and pulls it off, revealing your lacy bra. You hear a grunt as he looks at your triple d’s licking his lips as he eyes them with a hungry lust. Kissing your lips he takes off his suit jacket and the elevator doors open with a *ding.* He grabs you not taking his eyes off you, only breaking eye contact to open the door. While he walks you into the room he starts to kiss you again. Hot in heat he undresses throwing his shirt, tie and jacket and your jacket as well, creating a small pile. He lays you down and unzips his pants, stripping everything off and leaving him absolutely naked. You look at his body in wonder mouth open as you get lost in it. He smirks at how cute you look admiring his muscular body, "Now my turn love, undress for me. You quickly took off all your clothes like they were on fire and lay there naked. He now looks at you naked mirroring your face when you looked at him. From your head, to your triple d's, to your 30inch waist, you swear you saw him salivate when his eyes met your fat pussy. He licks his lips and his eyes keep moving down to your thick hips, ass and thighs to your toes. He growls, "I think we should make a baby. Look at you just simply built for me to fuck for days on end." He crawls over to you, "Keep you up all night release my seed into you and when you've rested to my satisfaction I wake up and start it all over again."

He was now face to face with you his cock dangling in-between his legs and hitting your pussy lips as it swings. He looks you in the eyes and captures your lips with his teeth and you hiss, making him smile. He captures your lips more gently and works up to kiss you harder to the point that now your teeth are involved in the dance between your tongues. His hands travel to feel all parts of you, one to your breast and the other snaking down to your wet cunt. He pumps you a couple times then breaks the kiss to spread your wetness onto his hard cock. He looks down sees some white liquid mixed with the clear, "You have a condom?” He asks and you shake your head no. His smile widens., "Neither do I." He licks his lips and you’r e stuck thinking how the fuck he doesn’t have a condom. Its like he read your mind cause he chuckles, "I said that we should make a baby and it seems to me love, you’re ripe for the picking." He pumps you again and brings up his fingers to lick them off clean as he watches you watching him do it. "Ovulation isn’t it ? He gives a dark chuckle.

He lines up and your eyes are still stuck on each other. In one swift motion without warning he thrusts into you. You let out a gasp as you feel him stretch your walls and as he goes in and out no matter how wet you got his thick rod is still felt against your soaking wet walls. Your gasps turn into loud moans you swear you heard him growl in his throat. You look up at him and he doesn’t seem to look away from you. His eyes are fixed on you as if wanting to keep this moment forever. His thrusts become harder gosh he was strong your body just taking it even if you try to meet him he still pounds you with so much force. His hands move all over your sweat building body, He licks and leaves open mouth kisses all over your upper body. Moving down to your bouncing tits he grabs them within his palms and massages them gently, a contrast to what he was doing to your pussy. As he plays with your breasts he moves his hand to stroke your clit, then you helplessly squirt your first release.

He feels the wet liquid on his body looking down and then at you in surprise. You lay there scared not knowing what will happen next. He smiles down at you and shakes his head, "I'm never gonna get enough of you." He crawls down your body and puts his face inbetween your legs. His beard brushing your inner thighs. He licks around your soaking cunt and collecting the taste of you. As he cleans you with his tongue he meets your center. He licks his lips staring at your opening he takes his thumbs and spreads your sex more.  
He greets your core with a lick and then sharpens it spiking his tongue within you trying to get as deep as possible. You arch at his attempt and he is so deep his nose brushes your clit. As he moves his head up and down causing his nose to skilfully stroke your clit he moves his tongue out and comes up to suck on your swollen bud. Moving so good and making you curl your toes he penetrates you with two fingers. Again you squirt out wetting his beard you look down and his eyes meet yours, you can feel a smirk and he works quicker making you gush all over him. You wanted to mov away but he has you in a vice grip he wouldn’t stop and you could feel your screams starting to scratch your throat. He was working you till there was nothing left for you to give, you felt it coming, “OH GOD, IM COMING, IM COMING !!!” he looks at you watching you come undone before his very eyes. He moans in satisfaction, “so beautiful love, absolutely exquisite.”

He sits up to watch your cunt weep for him. Working you and feeling your clit becoming like a raisin somehow he strokes your bud and got it to swell again. He keeps going, the look in his eyes telling you he wants that from you again, and you obediently squirt and ejaculate. He keeps praising you, telling you how amazing you are to him. You feel that you have soaked the mattress under you, and see the fitted sheet is so wet you can see through it. He doesn’t seem to notice and finds the sweet spot on your clit, “Yes right there, right there.” You moan out and he fucks you hard as his own release is near. He grunts like an animal and your pitches are getting higher and then disappearing into your throat. "Oh fuck I'm coming, so close."

He starts to piston into your cunt and your legs start to go up and bend bringing it close to your chest. You moan out his name over and over again as he says your name and then he wails it out as he cums like you've never experienced before. You cum with him and scream out causing your throat to flex. Your head falls back and your body arches as he collapses onto his elbows, his forehead resting on your neck as you both tiredly pant. Moving your head to look up at him he moves to look down at you. He gets off of you wanting to keep his cock in you he moves your leg by bending it and moving it making you lay on your side. As he plops down still panting but more calmly he grabs onto your body and you both spoon. "Sleep now love, see you the next round."


End file.
